


Prawie

by Tony_DallasEve



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Multi, POV Mary Morstan, Sezon 4, Spoilers, season 4, smutek
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9170035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_DallasEve/pseuds/Tony_DallasEve
Summary: SPOILER DO PIERWSZEGO ODCINKA CZWARTEGO SEZONU!!!Jest to moje pożegnanie z fandomem. Przynajmniej tymczasowe. A z Johnlockiem prawie na pewno całkowite, ze względu na wzgląd. Chyba muszę odpocząć.





	

Jedyne, czego chciałam od życia, to bezpieczeństwo, spokój, kochający mąż i dziecko. I prawie, _prawie_ miałam to wszystko w zasięgu rąk. A potem los znów się o mnie upomniał.

John jest nawet uroczy w całej tej swojej nieświadomości. To, jak próbował mi powiedzieć o… przecież doskonale wie, że prawie dorównuję Sherlockowi inteligencją. Musi zdawać sobie sprawę, że nie był w stanie ukryć przede mną zdrady… że ja wiem. 

Kiedy dostrzegam lecącą w kierunku Sherlocka kulę, wiem, co muszę zrobić. Odtwarzam w głowie to, co nagrałam naszemu detektywowi na płytę. Sherlock… Uratuj Johna Watsona. 

Uratuj go przed nim samym. Ja zawiodłam.


End file.
